


Warmth

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Plane, Short, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Lando see a familiar on the plane.





	Warmth

Getting on the plane, Lando sees that his seat is beside a familiar face. Smiling to the thai he goes to his place. Exchanging some small talk he soons become bored, and begin to really look to his companion. See his beautiful smile. Getting confused with the feelings he feels, he decide to take a nap as he's really tired. Awaking a bit late he seem he was using Alex shoulder as a pillow. Red faced he tries do apologize, only to the thai to smile and says is not a problem. And with warmth in his eyes he says that he don't mind, and he's cute while sleeping. It let Lando's red faced but feeling warm about this. He only can thanks on his mind however put them side by side on the plane.


End file.
